pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Any/Rt Norn Tournament Spirit Farmer
This is a very effective Norn Fighting Tournament (solo quest) build. Players find it extremely useful as it can be used with any character to quickly and efficiently complete the quest Round One: Fight! and/or collect Bison Championship Tokens. Each round takes approximately 15 seconds to complete. (Including the 6th and final round, Magni the Bison). Attributes and Skills prof=any/Rt Channeling=12 Communing=12of SpiritsPainShadowsongOptionaloptionaloptionaloptionalBond/build *Here are the templates for each profession: *'Warrior': OQgiAyi8cN/mnNAAAAAAAqmA Download *'Ranger': OggiAyi8cN/mnNAAAAAAAqmA Download *'Elementalist': OghiAyi8cN/mnNAAAAAAAqmA Download *'Mesmer': OQhiAyi8cN/mnNAAAAAAAqmA Download *'Necromancer': OAhiAyi8cN/mnNAAAAAAAqmA Download *'Monk': OwgiAyi8cN/mnNAAAAAAAqmA Download *'Assassin': OwhiAyi8cN/mnNAAAAAAAqmA Download *'Ritualist (Rt/Any)': OACiAyi8cN/mnNAAAAAAAqmA Download *'Dervish': OgiiAyi8cN/mnNAAAAAAAqmA Download *'Paragon': OQiiAyi8cN/mnNAAAAAAAqmADownload * If your character is a primary Ritualist, then higher attributes (runes, headgear) will obviously yield better results Equipment * Any armour is sufficient, preferably with Radiant Insignia, a Rune of Superior Vigor and runes of Attunement * Weapons: ** A high energy set (such as 15/-1 wands) may be necessary for low energy Martial Professions (Warriors and Paragons) but isn't required. ** A Longbow or Flatbow with bonus energy. Usage * Walk into the gateway, stopping halfway through (You may fail to find the correct spot at first but it can be done with some practice) * Cast your spirits (If you positioned yourself correctly in the previous step, the spirits will still be able to attack through the door after it closes) ** Against foes with AoE damage, consider moving sideways after casting so that the spirits will not be quickly destroyed ** Against certain opponents, you may save time by leaving out Shadowsong (which is not useful vs. spellcasters) or Dissonance (which is useful mainly vs. casters) Experiment to find the fastest combination of spirits for each opponent * Aggravate your opponent using Painful Bond. Use "You Move Like a Dwarf!" to interrupt any potentially threatening skill your opponent may attempt to use (It does some damage as well) * Repeat the above procedure for all opponents leading up to Magni the Bison. Against Magni, walk into the gateway and casts spirits, as before, then: ** Move towards him and, when in range, use "YMLaD!" to interrupt his Bear Form (While not in Bear Form he has less health and therefore is defeated faster. However, his Bear Form has a very short casting time, often allowing him to successfully transform before he can be interrupted. This also takes practice, particularly in estimating the range of "YMLaD!") ** Use Painful Bond only after he has used Purge Signet, otherwise he will simply remove the hex Counters * AoE (Scythes, Cynn). * Melonni if she gets her form up. * Razah can be difficult, as he uses the same spirit build (counter this by using a longbow so Razah's spirits cannot hit you). * Warmaster Tydus uses a longbow so your spirits sometimes cannot hit (position yourself in the corner to pull him closer). * Gwen will also spam Spiritual Pain to quickly destroy your spirits. Variants Any offensive spirit can be substituted for any other skill that is unavailable for any reason, including: * Anguish for double damage on foes with a hex Also consider: * "Finish Him!" in place of Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support * EVAS in place of any Spirit for more damage and a extra Knockdown * Tryptophan Signet unconditional/unremoveable/maintainable AoE movement and attack speed and damage reduction at range. * Spirit Siphon for low-energy professions. Symbolic Celerity variant prof=Me/Rt name="Build:Me/Rt SoS Mesmer" fas=12+1+3 Channeling=12Celerityof Spirits@16BloodsongVampirismBondNightmare (Luxon)of Painof Creation@16/build Notes * For more info, see: **Guild Wiki's Guide to defeating Magni the Bison **Guild Wars Wiki's The Norn Fighting Tournament and Guide to the Norn Fighting Tournament * This build works quite well against the Glacial Griffon for the quest Cold as Ice; corner the Glacial Griffon (or wait for it to corner itself) and then follow the usage instructions above. Any/Rt Norn Tournament Spirit Farmer